1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographing apparatus, specifically to photographing apparatus for photographing a stereographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a stereographic image is photographed in such a manner as the same subject is photographed from two or more viewpoints at the same time. For that purpose, a camera for photographing a stereographic image (hereinafter referred to as a three-dimensional (3D) camera) is provided with two or more photographing devices (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H6-105339, No. H8-111874, and No. H1-341522).
When a photographer takes a stereographic image with the 3D camera, the photographer needs to photograph a subject so that the image is taken along a line that matches the eye level of a viewer of the photographed image. Specifically, when a photographer is to photograph a stereographic image with two photographing devices, the photographer needs to photograph a subject so that a straight line which connects the optical axes of the two photographing devices is parallel to a straight line which connects the eyes of a viewer of the photographed image. Usually, a viewer appreciates a photographed image with the horizontal visual line. Thus, the photographer needs to photograph a subject also in a way that a straight line connecting the optical axes of the two photographing devices which is photographing the subject is horizontal. If the image is taken with a tilt, the image needs to be corrected to be horizontal as required. And the correction has been manually performed by a person who is checking the tilt and the like of the image.
That manual tilt correction is very troublesome, however. It takes quite long time in correcting many images, if required.
The present invention is adapted in view of the circumstances and intends to provide photographing apparatus that produces a high quality stereographic image.